


云衍

by Suran369



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suran369/pseuds/Suran369
Summary: 训诫向，年上，预计有两章。不敢言明的情感和无法剥离的依赖。我不止想做你哥哥，我还想做你（什么





	云衍

谢则衍觉得戚云逸最近有点不对劲。

自己毕业后刚搬到这边时，这人明明还和以前一样，仗着比自己年长几岁就把自己当小孩看，从工作到租房无一不操心，和房东签个合同要等他在场，买个家具也非得他陪同，谢则衍一度觉得在他眼里自己是个独自出门就会被拐走傻子。

然而最近，谢则衍总觉得戚云逸在刻意疏远自己。

谢则衍刚入职，正忙得不可开交，反应过来哪里不太对劲的时候，两人已经两个月没联系了。刚开始时谢则衍倒也没多想，只当他事务繁忙，偶尔想要约他一起吃饭，三次里有两次因为各种原因被回绝，难得见到一次，也是草草吃了顿饭就推说有事早早散场。谢则衍也不真是傻的，一来二去也察觉到了这明显的疏离之意。

不知不觉就没了联系的朋友谢则衍也不是没有过，没有什么再联系的理由，时间久了也就忘了。但是这样的事，谢则衍从没觉得会发生在和自己已经认识了十几年的戚云逸身上。意识到这件事后谢则衍翻来覆去想了几晚，什么也想不明白却是越想越委屈，索性直接冲到了戚云逸家门口。

于是周六一大早，早饭吃到一半的戚云逸打开门，就看到顶着两个黑眼圈的谢则衍站在门口。  
戚云逸愣了愣，倒也不觉得意外，侧身把人让进门，若无其事地问道：“怎么这么早就来了，也不提前发个消息。”

谢则衍几天没睡好，听了这话差点暴走，赌气似的回道：“你那么忙，哪有时间见我，提前发了消息怕是又突然有事不在家了吧。”

“怎么会。”戚云逸也不看他，关上门径自走回餐桌，只当没听出他话里的意思。

被戚云逸轻飘飘一句话带过，谢则衍有气没处撒，困扰自己几天的问题一时间也不知道该怎么问出口，找上门来之前没多想，现在才觉得“你为什么不理我”这种话无论如何也问不出来。

谢则衍走进屋。客厅的桌子上散落着几份文件，装着隔夜茶的杯子还摆在一旁，烟灰缸里盛着不少的烟灰和四五个烟头，果盘里放着两个表皮已经开始发皱的苹果，沙发上被随手放了几件衣服，还有两本书被随意扔在一旁。谢则不禁讶异地看向戚云逸，他一直觉得戚云逸有强迫症，住的地方永远打理得井井有条，见不得东西散乱着，就算是自己家也要被他盯着收拾整齐。

戚云逸没看他，盛了碗粥出来摆在桌上：“喝粥吗，你还没吃东西吧。”

谢则衍没心情和他喝粥，径直走到他对面：“云逸哥，你最近到底怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”戚云逸仍然不回答。

“我第一次见你家这么乱。”不提疏远自己的事，谢则衍换了个方向逼问。

“是吗？比你的房间好多了吧。”

“那不一样，你别转移话题。”谢则衍不依不饶。

“之前不是和你说了吗，我最近比较忙，所以也没什么时间收拾。”戚云逸仍然没什么表情，说罢继续专心喝粥。

谢则衍无力反驳，说话也泄了气，低头用勺搅着碗里的粥，小声地抱怨道：“你都在忙什么啊，也不告诉我…哪儿有这么忙的？想见你一面都难。”

戚云逸看了看一脸郁闷的小孩，顿了顿，又别开眼说道：“工作上的事，和你没关系。”

“我…”闻言谢则衍不服气地抬头看向戚云逸，张了张嘴却说不出反驳的话。

戚云逸叹了口气道：“你刚开始工作应该也有不少东西得学吧，有空来找我不如多和公司的同事或者前辈交流，平时也有个照应。”

谢则衍不说话，戚云逸继续说道：“我也有自己的事要忙，没办法顾及你，不过你也不小了，以后也会有自己的生活的。”

“谁要你照顾啊？”谢则衍突然打断戚云逸，“不想见我就直说呗，绕那么多弯子干什么？这段时间你就是在躲着我吧？”

说着说着谢则送就红了眼睛，见戚云逸不否认，心里莫名涌上委屈：“我还把你当我哥呢，以前整天管这管那的是你，现在烦了说不见我就不见，凭什么啊？”

“则衍，我没有觉得你麻烦，只是以后……”

“行了，别再拿借口搪塞我了，谁稀罕见你，不想见我走就是了。”谢则衍怕自己再失态，说完立刻转身离开。

戚云逸听着门被打开又关上，一直紧绷的身体放松下来，无力地靠在椅背上，想起谢则衍的话，心里苦笑。

要是自己能好好做他哥哥，又何必这样。

——————————————————————

谢则衍也不知道为什么自己的情绪会这么容易就失控，说不见戚云逸不过是气话，他只是突然觉得气愤以及感到不解，好像自己就这么莫名其妙地被抛弃了。

于是接下来的日子谢则衍单方面和戚云逸较起了劲儿，打定了主意绝对不先主动联系他，而戚云逸竟然也真的没再给他发过任何消息。谢则衍心里来气，只是不等他再次冲上门去找人，就先病倒在了换季的气候里。

前一天是周五，终于熬到下班的谢则衍吹着空调吃着零食打了一晚上游戏，到凌晨才在沙发上堪堪睡去。

第二天中午，谢则衍是被干到快烧起来的嗓子叫醒的，浑身上下没一处不难受，别说出门，基本连下床的心情都没有。谢则衍勉强爬起来给自己倒了杯水，打开手机盯着戚云逸的号码看了半天，最后还是把手机扔到一旁书桌上。

谢则衍家里放着一些常用药，是刚搬来的时候戚云逸买的，想到这谢则衍却更烦躁了，把药也扔到一边，干脆顶着晕沉沉的脑袋往卧室的床上一倒，捂着被子不一会儿又睡了过去。

半梦半醒之间，谢则衍隐约觉得有人在自己身边走动，额头上传来了冰凉的触感，燥热得到缓解，谢则衍舒适地哼了哼，转而又陷入梦境。

再次醒过来的时候已经是傍晚，谢则衍坐起身茫然地看着昏暗的卧室，一时找不回神智。戚云逸正好推开门，抬眼便看到顶着乱糟糟短发的小孩一脸迷茫地看向自己，眼眶由于感冒有些微红，清亮的眼睛里还泛着水光。戚云逸顿在门口，片刻后若无其事地走进卧室，打开床头灯。把体温表递给谢则衍，说：“醒了？再量一下体温吧，然后喝点粥吃药。”

谢则衍困意未消，懵懵懂懂地接过体温表给自己测体温。看戚云逸又走出门，他便靠在床头又闭上眼睛，直到戚云逸再次进屋才睁开眼，听话地拿出体温计。下午的低烧已经退了，谢则愣愣地看着戚云逸收起体温计，哑着嗓子开口：“你怎么会来？”

“阿姨给你打了一下午电话，没人接，找到我这儿来了。”戚云逸指了指一旁的手机，谢则衍这才想起来自己把手机调成了静音，急忙打开手机，屏幕上显示着十几个未接来电。除了自己的妈妈打来的，其中还有三分之一来自眼前的人。

“我妈没什么事儿吧？”谢则衍连忙想给妈妈回电话，手机却被戚云逸抽走。

“没事，我已经和她解释过了，她只是联系不上你担心而已。”戚云逸把手机放到一边，拿起旁边的水杯递给谢则衍，“先喝点水，然后喝点粥吃药，你现在这个嗓子给阿姨打电话只会让她更担心。”

谢则衍这时候终于完全清醒了，看着戚云逸想起之前的事，心里又开始别扭：“你不是不想管我吗，还来这儿干嘛。”

戚云逸不理他，看他喝过水便把杯子拿走，又把粥递过去。

谢则衍却是不接：“我不想吃。”

“谢则衍。”

戚云逸也懒得劝他，索性直接冷着脸低声威胁。

谢则衍条件反射地心里一颤，嘴上却不服软：“用不着你管。”

戚云逸把粥放回桌上，碗和桌子接触的清脆响声昭示着他耐心即将告罄。谢则衍心里发虚，别过头去不敢和他对视。戚云逸坐到床旁的椅子上看着他，开始慢慢和他算账。

“你从昨天到现在，就吃了客厅里的那些零食？”戚云逸一进门就看到了乱七八糟的客厅，看着满桌的零食袋和地毯上还没收起来的游戏机，还有开到23度的空调以及沙发上的毯子，不用想他也能知道昨晚上谢则衍是怎么过的。

谢则衍不答话，戚云逸接着问道：“昨天晚上什么时候睡的？”

“没有很晚……”想着至少自己熬夜没留下证据，谢则衍小声回道。

戚云逸却没打算放过他，“那是几点？”

“…忘了。”想了想自己睡前隐约看到客厅挂钟指向4的时针，谢则衍愈发心虚。

“还有，为什么不吃药？”被拿出来扔在沙发上的药还是全新的，有没有吃药一目了然。

谢则衍无话可说，自暴自弃地吼道：“我爱怎样怎样，你管我死活干嘛？反正你也不想见我，现在还来摆什么哥哥的架子？”

戚云逸没说话，起身一手掀开被子，一手把人往自己的方向拽起来站住，而后又坐到床侧，接着将人按倒在自己腿上，不等谢则衍从天旋地转中反应过来，身后就炸开了疼痛。

戚云逸毫不留情地落下几巴掌，谢则衍霎时间被打懵了，条件反射地开始挣扎，却被死死按住，乱挥的手被紧箍在身后，谢则衍涨红了脸道：“戚云逸！你干什么？！放开我！”

在谢则衍还是中学生的时候，戚云逸给他当过家教，虽然戚云逸看起来斯文，但板起脸一丝不苟的样子也足够唬人，谢则衍每次犯懒耍赖的时候没少被他训话，偶尔也会被半玩笑半威胁地拍两下，但真被按住挨打却实实在在是第一次。

哪怕小时候被自己妈妈追着打好歹还能跑着躲开呢，谢则衍哪儿被这么按在腿上打过，还是被打屁股，一时间脸上烧得通红，嘴上叫嚷着，还依然不屈不挠地奋力挣扎着，却始终逃不开身后的手掌。谢则衍只穿着宽松的居家服，棉质的长裤薄薄一层，丝毫不能阻挡疼痛的蔓延。戚云逸也不理会谢则衍的反抗，一言不发地继续挥动手掌。

很快谢则衍就没了力气，把脸埋在终于被松开的手臂里伏在被子上，挣扎不动却也不肯服软，咬牙硬抗着身后慢慢叠加的疼痛。之后的巴掌不像头几下那么发狠，戚云逸也不急，收着几分力道一左一右有规律地落掌。两人谁也不说话，有些沉闷的掌声一下接一下响起，酸麻的疼痛越来越难以忍受，谢则衍不自觉地咬住下唇，手掌的落点逐渐从臀峰下移，接连不断的责打隐约带到腿根之间，谢则衍紧绷的身子忽然变得格外僵硬。

自己有反应了。

谢则衍几乎有些不敢置信，无地自容地将脸深埋在被子里，脸上好容易稍微消退的绯红色再次蔓延，一路烧到脖颈。

手下的身子实在绷得太紧，戚云逸怕小孩把自己憋坏，终于停了下了责打。谢则衍仍然一动不动，戚云逸伸出左手揉了揉谢则衍的脑袋，“抬头。”

谢则衍微微偏头躲开戚云逸的手表示反抗，却仍然不肯把脸抬起来，戚云逸把右手搭回臀峰上，略微用力，再次重复道：“把头抬起来。”

小孩委屈地吸了吸鼻子，终于把脸侧向一边。

戚云逸一边轻抚着谢则衍的脊背，让人放松下来，一边开口问道：“没有什么想说的吗？嗯？”

拍打停下之后，身后的胀痛感也变得可以忍受，谢则衍于是继续消极抵抗，沉默以对。事实上谢则衍的脑子里现在也是一团乱麻，自己被戚云逸打屁股了，和自己居然因为挨打起了反应，不管是哪件事都足够让谢则衍的理智崩坏。

戚云逸耐心地等了片刻，小孩慢慢放松下来，只是似乎依然不肯服软。搭在小孩背上的手再次收回到腰部将人按住，戚云逸没再留力，改拍为扇，从下往上扇向左臀臀峰。谢则衍被突然袭来的疼痛惊得痛呼出声，好容易麻木的痛感立刻被唤起，疼痛指数似乎翻了倍地往上叠加，还以为已经结束了的谢则衍慌乱地开口：“为什么还要打……”

戚云逸心里好笑，没回话，手上力道不减，又是一下扇在左臀上。

身后的责打不再像之前一样有规律，忽而是快速的一连串的疼痛炸开让人喘不过气，忽而又是漫长的间隔让他充分地体会渗入的痛感，唯一不变的只有毫不留情的力道。谢则衍这次从一开始就没能忍住呻吟，痛呼的声音渐渐开始哽咽。

“啊……呜，疼……云逸哥……”谢则衍终于受不住了，软软地喊着戚云逸，企图博得一丝怜悯。

戚云逸置若罔闻，手上丝毫没有放水，也没有一点停手的意思。

“呜……我错了云逸哥，别打了好不好……”

“我……我好好吃饭，呜……不熬夜了好不好……”

“哥……我真的知道错了……”

谢则衍知道戚云逸要让自己说什么，原本他堵着一口气想要和人较劲，奈何身后的疼痛始终没有尽头，谢则衍没有力气再硬挺了，带着哭腔抽抽噎噎地认错。

戚云逸终于停了手，把人扶起来站好。谢则衍没能止住不时的抽噎，还不忘偷偷快速地拿袖子抹掉眼角不知道什么时候渗出来的眼泪。

“行了，没事了。”戚云逸伸手揉了揉小孩的脑袋，让人喝了水之后躺回床上。

“我再把粥热一热，好好喝完然后吃药，听到没？”

谢则衍想起自己挨打时的反应，尴尬得说不出话，只乖巧地点点头。配合地吃完药，索性自己今天也丢够了人，谢则衍拉住准备出卧室的戚云逸趁机问道：“哥，你为什么最近都不理我……”

戚云逸伫立在原地，长达一分钟的沉默过去，戚云逸闭了闭眼，又坐回椅子上。不同于之前咄咄逼人的气势，戚云逸整个人放松地陷入椅子里，又是半晌沉默，良久之后才缓缓开口。

“则衍，你觉得，我是你什么人？”

谢则衍第一次见到这样的戚云逸，心中隐隐觉得有异，还是犹豫着回答道：“我一直都把你当我哥啊……”

戚云逸笑了笑，又说道：“前几个月，我和我爸妈出柜了。”

谢则衍愣了愣，一时没能从这两个话题之间找出联系。

戚云逸看谢则衍没反应过来，接着说道：“简单地来说，我是同性恋。”

这句话谢则衍听懂了，不假思索地说：“那又怎么了，我又，我又不会因为这个疏远你，我当然会支持你啊，你可是我哥哥。”

戚云逸嘴边勾起一抹苦笑，转而看着谢则衍的眼睛，认真地说道：“可是我不想做你的哥哥。”


End file.
